


The Dragon and Her Boy

by bengalgurl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bengalgurl/pseuds/bengalgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time there was a boy named Eren who befriended a dragon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon and Her Boy

**Author's Note:**

> A short one shot about Eren becoming friends with a dragon. I got the idea after reading The Ice Dragon by George Martin. Hope you like it

She had been laying idly in a grassy area sunbathing when she saw him. He was a small boy, maybe about five or six with dark hair and big eyes. There were no other humans around that she could see or smell, just this boy staring at her unafraid. She snorted, causing a small flash of fire to shoot out her nostrils. When the boy didn't run away screaming, she lifted her head to stare. Cautiously, he moved closer until he was only inches away. He looked at her pretty reddish brown scales and her magnificent wings. A small hand reached out to touch her. When she didn't object he began petting her as if he were trying to soothe her. She lowered her head until they were almost eye level. The first human she had interacted with in many, many years ends up being a child. She would've laughed at the situation if it were a different child but this boy intrigued her.

"Hi, my name's Eren. What's yours?"

"My mother named me Oro."

"That's a pretty name." He continued to pet her. "What are you?"

"I believe your people once called us 'dragons'." Eren thought for a bit then his eyes widened.

"Oh! I think my mom told me a story about a dragon once but she said they aren't real."

"We are very much real boy."

"Eren!" Someone shouted in the distance. "Eren!"

"That's my mom. I gotta go. Will I see you again?"

"We will see."

"Okay!" With a wave he ran off to his mother. Oro yawned, stretched her wings and took off into the blue sky.

* * *

She saw him several years later after that day. In fact it was in the same spot. She liked the area because it was wooded and the humans tended to stay away. Of course there were rumors of a large creature inhabiting the woods but since she brought no harm to anyone, few if any attempted to hunt her down. Oro was lying on her back staring at the clouds when she heard a familiar voice.

"Oro!"

"Boy. How old are you now?"

"Nine! Where've you been? I would come here looking for you!" Oro rolled onto her stomach. She had gotten bigger since the last time Eren had seen her. He began petting her.

"Exploring. The world is a large place."

"Really? I'd love to do that one day...if we manage to kill all the titans." Oro outright chuckled at that. The humans had grown comfortable behind their walls. Why would they consider killing the titans? Not that she cared either way. The monsters left her alone and she them. "What's so funny?" Eren demanded. Oro decided against telling him her thoughts. After all he was still a child and if he wanted to dream then who was she to stop him?

"I was thinking of how big you've gotten."

"You're bigger than me."

"Eren!"

"My mom." He sighed in disappointment. "Guess I'll see you later."

"Would you like to fly boy?"

"Huh?"

"Would you like to fly?"

"With you?"

"Who else?"

"Eren!" Came the call again. Eren looked in the direction the voice came from. Briefly contemplated on returning home but then decided he might not get this opportunity again so he scrambled up Oro's back. Oro's giant wings flapped once, twice then they were air born, shooting out of the trees. Eren was speechless at first as he closed his eyes but as he became more used to it, he opened them. He was astonished to see how high they were .

"Titans!" He yelled seeing several clawing at a spot on the wall. Oro snorted.

"Yes, they are quite idiotic and simple."

"They look so small from here." Oro dove suddenly. "What are you doing?!"

You said they looked small. I thought you would want a closer look."

"NO! No I don't! Oro!" She swooped right over the head of one and went back into the sky, laughing. Eren hit her with his smalls fists. "That's not funny!"

"It is. You see I would never let anything happen to you that you couldn't handle boy."

"Really?"

"Really." Content with her answer, Eren spent the rest of the afternoon flying with her, enjoying the sun on his skin and wind going through his hair. When they ended their fun later back in the woods, Eren slid down her tail and hugged her neck.

"Thank you Oro."

"You're welcome Eren."

"From now on no more trips unless you tell me first."

"Of course boy. Wait a moment." Oro bit at herself until a piece of a scale fell off. It was small enough to fit in Eren's hand. "Dragon scales are magical. If you have that with you I will always know where you are, always." Eren nodded as he studied it. Holding as if it were the most precious thing in the world, he ran out of the woods. Oro watched him go then rolled once more onto her back.

* * *

Oro watched as Eren tried explaining to his friend, Mikasa about her. Oro and Eren had been flying many times since the first. She had come to truly care for her boy but she hadn't seen him in several days. Now here he was with a girl who was wearing his scarf none the less. Oro didn't like it.

"There is no such thing as dragons Eren."

"There are! Oro I know you're here!" Who did this boy think he is? Oro growled. Mikasa gasped as she was finally able to see her. "Oro no! She's a friend!"

"Is she now? Why did you bring her here?" Oro asked moving closer to sniff her.

"She lives with me and my parents now. Her mom and dad…"

"Were killed." Mikasa finished. She held out a hand to Oro who licked it then her. "Eren saved me."

"You did boy?" Oro looked at him. He nodded.

"Some guys tried to kidnap her. We killed them." The dragon lifted her head in surprise at that but then she thought about it more. Yes she shouldn't be surprised. Eren was different. He would have it in him to kill another if it meant protecting someone. And in that moment Oro decided they were the same.

"I am Oro, girl."

"I'm Mikasa." Oro knew instantly that she would come to love Mikasa. Not as much as her boy but enough. She plopped down on the grassy floor. Eren immediately climbed her. Mikasa sat cross legged on the ground watching. "How did you do that? Blend in so we couldn't see you?"

"All dragons can." Her scales changed to match the scenery around them and even though she was sitting near her, Mikasa thought she had disappeared. When the familiar red-brown scales appeared again she smiled.

"Isn't she amazing?" Eren grinned. "Tell her about dragons!"

"Yeah! How come I've never heard of you before?" Both children stared wide eyed at her waiting. Oro used her tail to lift Eren as she rolled onto her back then placed him on her stomach. He placed an ear to her, listening to her heart beat.

"A long time ago, before titans, before the fall of humanity back when creatures you called dinosaurs lived is when dragons truly ruled. We lived in harmony with humans. Though humans left us alone for the most part, there were times when dragons and humans would work together. A dragon and human can build a strong bond, a bond so strong there's no limit to what they can do. I used to hear tales of humans who could manipulate the fire their dragon breathed or dragons who could read their human's thoughts. As the years went on however, as humanity grew they gradually began to forget about us. Every once in a while one would hear of a dragon and human becoming friends but it became rarer as the years went on until finally the dragon queen grew disgusted of what she saw; wars, destruction, no compassion, no morals. On top of that we were relegated to fairy tales and legends. She ordered all dragons into a sleep, hoping that when they woke things would be different." Oro huffed out a little flame and craned her neck to watch as it flowed around Eren. He giggled, twirling his hand this way and that. Wherever he gestured the flame went until he clapped his hands and it disappeared. "The dragon queen left one awake who would watch until they felt it right to waken the others."

"You. She left you awake."

"Yes. I volunteered, having more of a soft spot for humans. So I have waited for many, many years and I think our time is nearing again."

"What about the titans?" Mikasa asked.

"What about them? They don't bother me. As long as they leave my boy alone." Oro once again used her tail, this time to cradle Eren who had yawned. "Are you listening boy?" He gave a sleepy nod. "As the days turn into weeks and the weeks into months you will find that I will travel farther and for longer periods. Should you ever need me you will find it within yourself to call me. You understand?" By then Eren was snoring. Oro focused an eye on Mikasa.

"You will watch over him when I go on my trips."

"Yes."

"Good." Oro laid her head back down thinking of how close she was to waking her sisters and brothers.

* * *

Oro knew something was wrong when she returned from a month long trip. Her eyes saw the hole in the wall and she instantly focused on Eren's scent, following it until she found his house. She sniffed through the rubble, finding nothing. Her anger boiled and burned. She could feel herself growing hotter. In pure rage she sent a flame as hot as the sun at a titan nearby who was consumed on the spot. It was only when she remembered the scale that she calmed down and focused. Indeed she could feel Eren. He was still alive! Oro let out a roar and took once more to the sky.

* * *

Their bond had intensified over the years. The dragon suspected the boy losing his mother had needed something to replace that hole in his heart with and so he did with Oro. It was difficult seeing him at first, especially when he decided to go through training in the hopes of joining the Scout Regiment. Oro had followed those humans on many excursions and had been impressed with their skill and determination. They would make excellent partners with the others once they woke. Eren had managed to sneak away on this night. He slept on her belly as he used to do as a small child. He would be done with training tomorrow and eventually they would practice his new skills from her back as she flew. His rage at the titans had also grown. Well eventually she would help him feed that outlet. He woke before dawn in a panic, afraid that someone would notice him gone.

"I gotta go."

"I know boy."

"Are you leaving again?"

"Yes the world is a big place. I am off to see pyramids in what used to be known as Egypt." Oro had told him many things about her travels and it only made Eren want to defeat the titans more so that one day he and his friends might see those places with her. She had never asked him once to go with her. She knew he wouldn't, not until he reached his goal. He placed a kiss on her snout.

"I'll see you when you get back!" Eren said before turning to race towards his barracks. Oro briefly thought of staying behind. Maybe he would need her. But then she shook her head. he would be fine.

* * *

Eren fell from the titan's mouth to the ground, hard. Stiffly he sat up to see her protecting herself against Mikasa and Levi's attacks.

"Eren!" Mikasa shouted. The titan saw him and was reaching for him. He tried using his gear to get away but it wouldn't work. He was tired of this. Of the running, the needless dying, losing friends.

"Move it!" Levi shouted but Eren stood still and turned to face the titan who was bounding towards him. Maybe he had finally lost it. It was possible but he stood there, fists clenched. He wasn't going to turn into a titan again. He was angry, so angry. He felt it bubbling inside of him like a volcano. Armin had told him about those. Pressure would build until it exploded and that's what he felt like doing. The titan stopped once it was close enough to grab him. It was completely ignoring Mikasa and Levi now. Both landed beside him trying to snap him out of it.

"Come on Eren! This is no time for heroics!" Levi ordered.

"Sorry sir but I'm really upset right now and I have a feeling you might want to step away." Before Levi could question him Mikasa grabbed his arm. The two went into a nearby tree. The titan, who had been cautious as to why Eren had stopped suddenly lunged. Eren yelled as a fire began to circle him. The titan took a step back. The fire rose in height and heat. Suddenly there seemed to be a pair of golden eyes in it.

"Those are eyes correct?" Levi asked Mikasa.

"Yes."

"Is there something about him that I should know?"

"He has a second mother."

"And?"

"She is quite protective," Mikasa gave a rare smirk. Out of the flames rose a beautiful dragon. It's roar so powerful the ground began to shake. Levi could only stare in amazement as without preamble it's flames incinerated the head of the titan. It collapsed into a heap on the ground. Oro had gotten bigger. She had been in the middle of speaking with her mother when she heard her boy calling for her.

"You summoned me boy," Oro gave him a lick as Mikasa and Levi joined them on the ground. The flames had been so intense that the titan wasn't regenerating allowing Levi and Mikasa a small break. Eren was about to apologize for Levi's team when the shorter man cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it Eren. Whatever this is," He glanced at Oro who growled. "Can you use it to get rid of any nearby titans?"

"Yes sir." Others were approaching as Eren was lifted by Oro's tail to her back.

"What's going on?"

"Is it what I think it is?"

"A dragon!" Oro heard the murmurs and ignored them, choosing instead to focus on her boy and the thrill of the hunt.

Mikasa watched them go before joining the others. In the air Oro began breathing fire at any passing titans as Eren would launch himself at them while they were distracted. The other scouts grew braver watching the pair and protected the entrance with renewed vigor. By the time they were heading back to the wall, all the remaining scouts were cheering on Eren and his dragon. When they reached the wall, Oro landed on top with another tremendous roar.

"Can you feel it boy?"

"The air feels like something's running through it."

"I was away for so long because I was awakening the others. They had been sleeping all over the world." At that moment thunder was heard in the sky as clouds formed. All who had come out to see the Scout Regiment return stared upwards, even the Scouts themselves. "It is time for another age of dragons and humans and we will be the example boy." For the first time in a long time Eren didn't think about the titans or the friends he had lost or what secret could be hiding in his basement. A large cloud had formed above them and began to take the shape of a very, very large dragon.

"Is that the queen?" Eren asked.

"Yes."

"Your mother?" Oro chuckled. Of course her boy had figured that out.

"Would you like to meet her?"

"Can we?"

"Of course boy." With a flap of her wings she took to the air to introduce them. Eren was her boy after all. She would do anything for him.

 


End file.
